world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
110214-Lily-Thiago
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 09:38 -- 09:43 TA: Thiago places his hand on Lily's shoulder. "How are you doing today, sweet moirail?" 09:43 GT: Lily jumps about a mile in the air. "HOLY SHIT DON'T *DO* THAT." She turns, taking a few shaky breaths. "How are you even here? I thought you were in Wonderland with everyone else." 09:44 TA: He cocks his head. "What?" 09:44 TA: "What are you even talking about?" 09:45 GT: "You seriously didn't wonder why half the people went missing all of a sudden?" She shrugs. "Apparently they've all been spirited away by the White Queen to some weird Alice In Wonderland place for some weird murder mystery adventure." 09:45 GT: "It's weird, though. Erisio said you were with them." 09:46 TA: He shakes his head, confused. "I've been here the whole time reading my book." 09:48 GT: "Huh." She shrugs again. "Oh well, they're probably just being stalked by some evil shadow Thiago that's going to kill them all when their backs are turned. C'est la vie." 09:50 TA: "Do you really think so?" He has worry in his voice. 09:52 GT: "Well, I mean, what else could it be? It's a classic setup: evil demon guy pretends to be a member of the party and then right as they're about to make it out he reveals that he was tagging along in order to seize whatever bogus artifact they were trying to get with minimal interference, blah blah blah 'played right into my hands'. There's no point in warning them, anyways. If we do, it'll come ri 09:52 GT: ght before the big reveal and it'll be too late by then." 09:53 TA: He nods, humming in understanding. "Genre Savvy." 09:54 GT: "Yyep. Apparently that's a bad thing now, according to Dad, so maybe we should warn them, who knows." She grins. "Either way, I totally called that at least one of them was gonna die." 09:54 TA: "Are you taking any bets on that front?" 09:55 GT: "Just a casual thing with Erisio." 09:55 TA: He laughs. "I'm sure they'll be fine." 09:55 GT: She pouts. "Spoilsport." 09:56 GT: "So what the hell have you even been reading this entire time, War and Peace? The Art of War? The Prince?" 09:56 TA: He pats her head. "I just want them safe." 09:57 TA: "All three, actually! They are quite good!" He busts out the tomes. 09:57 TA: "Shall I read them to you dear sweet moirail?" 09:58 GT: "I've read the Prince before, actually. Great satire piece." 09:58 TA: "...Satire?" 09:59 GT: "Oh, yeah, you didn't know? The sarcasm's practically dripping from the pages in some places." 09:59 TA: He stares at the tome. "...Oh." 10:00 TA: He buries his nose in a page for a minute. "...I dont' think I see it."] 10:00 GT: "Oh my God, Thiago." Her grin is catlike. "You megalomaniacal DOOF, you." She punches his shoulder lightly. 10:01 TA: "Are you yanking my chain?" 10:02 GT: "Only if you want me to, baby." She pauses. "You can't tell, but I'm winking." 10:03 TA: "Innuendo?" He cocks his head. 10:03 GT: "You're learning, my student." 10:04 TA: "Goodness..." He buries his head in his hands. 10:06 GT: "Yeah, no, there's this whole big discussion about it. He might even have been writing it as a trap to help ensure the downfall of tyrannical rulers." 10:08 TA: "My world is coming crashing down right now." 10:10 GT: "Ahaha." She rests her head on his shoulder. "Don't take it too hard, man. I thought he had some valid points too when I first read it." 10:11 TA: "This is like my favorite book ever." 10:14 GT: "Somehow I'm not surprised." 10:14 TA: He takes out a bottle of rum and upturns it. He swallows with difficulty. "What is my life?" 10:15 GT: "Haha oh man, you're taking this really hard." 10:15 TA: Thiago coughs. 10:16 GT: "Gesundheit." 10:17 TA: "Danke." 10:17 GT: "Du bist wilkommen." 10:19 TA: "Du haste. Ver Achst Du Micht?" 10:20 GT: "私はドイツ語を話しません。" 10:22 TA: "I dont' go for that weeaboo shit, Lil." 10:24 GT: "Dad does, though. I've slogged my way through the gaming equivalent of two years of high school Japanese class." 10:25 TA: "Gross." 10:25 TA: "I'm not sure how I would handle that." 10:28 GT: "Eheheh. It's not so bad. Japanese is actually a pretty neat language." 10:29 TA: He nods slowly. "I'm sure. I'm sure, although the characters are wierd. / And I'm not talking about the manga." 10:30 GT: "I KNOW, right? Why would you ever need three different alphabets? THREE!" 10:34 TA: "Well, I could go into the history. / Hiragana was first for the women, / Katakana for the men as contrast. / This was later noted to be bullshit, / So the alphabets were the repurposed. / I guess they wouldnt' be rid of them, hm? 10:41 GT: "Whoa, seriously? That's neat, I didn't know that." 10:44 TA: "Yep!" He nods. "Kind of sexist if you ask me though." 10:45 GT: "Oh, totally. Still a cool history tidbit, though." 10:48 TA: Thiago lays on his back with his hands behind his head. 10:49 GT: Lily teeters a bit at Thiago's unexpected movement. "Whup! Where'd you go." 10:53 TA: "Down here silly." 10:53 GT: "Oh." She slumps down on top of him. "I knew that." 10:53 TA: "Boof!" He wheezes. "Careful now dear I'm weak." 10:54 GT: "My heart, it bleeds for you." 10:55 TA: "I'm sure." 10:55 TA: He laughs. 10:57 GT: "Mannn, Dad's with the Wonderland crew." She perks up slightly. "He's coming back to LOCAR with them once they figure out how to get back, though!" 10:59 TA: "What was the point of going there?" 11:00 GT: "Hell if I know. Erisio just woke up there, and the rest got nabbed by the White Queen." 11:02 TA: "Sounds dangerous! Do you think she'd reason?" 11:03 GT: "Search me." 11:05 TA: "I never understood that expression. / It's not like your knowlege is pocketed." 11:06 GT: She grins. "Well, if you're a Seer of Mind then it is. I could TOTALLY search you." 11:12 TA: He laughs. "Are you good enough to do that yet, though?' 11:14 GT: "Oh, totally. I did it on one of those puppy people just after we got here!" 11:15 TA: "Is it hard?" 11:18 GT: "It's...kinda hard to explain, actually." She taps a finger to her chin in thought. 11:19 GT: "It's kind of like, uhhh..." She sits up. "OK, so, you've heard of auras, right?" 11:20 TA: "Can you inject thoughts, perhaps? / Kind of like a form of telepathy?" 11:20 TA: "Yes." 11:21 GT: "It's a little bit like that, kind of. I used it to try and find Acenia when Balish kidnapped her. If I concentrate, I can sort of...see people's minds, I guess? It's this sort of amorphous blob thingy that looks different depending on who you are." 11:22 GT: "Then I sort of flip through it, kind of like a book, or a documentary." 11:23 GT: "It's definitely a lot easier to see now that I don't have eyes." She makes a 'huh' sound. "Guess she actually did know what she was doing, though I hate to admit it." 11:24 TA: "Cool!" He grins. "How deeply can you look through it?" 11:24 GT: "So far I've just sorta skimmed the surface. I haven't tried to go any deeper." 11:34 TA: He nods. "I wonder if you could get lost in there..." 11:34 GT: "Eesh, I hope not. That'd be a hell of a way to go." 11:44 TA: "I'd be careful if I were you... stay safe." 11:44 TA: "Dont' dig too deep unless you have to, Lil." 11:47 GT: "I know." She smiles softly. "Can't leave my boys to fend for themselves, can I?" 11:51 TA: He puts an arm around her and squeezes. "No, you can't. I don't know what I would do." 11:53 GT: "Also I'd have to give stabbing privileges to someone else, and then where would the dramatic tension be?" 11:54 TA: He laughs. "I think we could find it somewhere out there." 11:57 GT: "Pffff, what's more heartrending than the former moirail stabbing her traitorous beau?" She grins. "We'd have the audience in tears!" 12:08 TA: "I don't know who could possibly watch this." He rolls his eyes. 12:09 GT: "They'd have to be some sick fucks if they like watching the kind of shit we go through, that's for sure." 12:12 TA: "I guess there's not much else to do but wait. // The others will arrive soon I suppose." 12:15 GT: "Fair enough." She bounces up and down. "Dammit, I'm all excited about Dad finally getting here nowww." 12:16 GT: She slumps back. "Hit me with some Sun Tzu. I need to get un-hyped." 12:18 TA: He tosses the massive book, forgetting for a moment she's blind. "...Oh shit! Catch!" 12:18 GT: The book hits her full-on in the face with a resounding thud. 12:22 TA: "Are you okay?! Say something!" 12:22 TA: He babbles apologies quickly and tries to help her. 12:24 GT: She's out cold. Good job, Thiago. 12:30 TA: Thiago sighs and rubs his forehead.